In Memory Of L
by Maiyori
Summary: A story based after L's death. Light becomes a Shinigami. Yaoi content.


Could it really have been this agonizing? The loss of my enemy? It had been little over a week since Rem killed L, and it was only a day before his funeral. The whole force was going to be there, but what about friends and family? I cringed in m- L's chair and stared at the blank screen. Watari deleting all of the information was very helpful. But that thought returned at the mention of Watari. Family. L and I had talked about it once. He had had a family, but at once, it was taken away and he was taken in by Watari. Didn't he have some sort of relative/friend? There had to be someone who loved that creep.

Matsuda then entered the room, a worn out look on his face. "Hey, Light." he sighed, taking a seat at his desk in the back of the room. I turned in my new chair and raised an eyebrow. "L, remember?" I playfully said, and he smiled halfheartedly. "It isn't the same without Ryuzaki." he sighed again after twenty minutes of silence. I gritted my teeth together. Remember, cool, calm and the very best college student I could be. "It is very saddening, but it mustn't get in our way of solving this case." I strictly told the unreliable detective, turning back to my screen and typing in "Sakura TV" the usual show we watch for updates on killings and Kira videos. There weren't going to be any now, unless Misa defied me, which was about 150% of impossible. I clicked on their latest video. "There is a new detective rivaling L and chasing after Kira!" I froze. When had this happened?! The feed continued, and a large "N" flashed onto the screen.

"I am Near. And I will catch Kira." he used the same voice modifier that L had always used. Who was this person? I stood up and looked over at Matsuda. "Looks like we have someone who knows of L's death besides us."

It was a cloudy day. Indeed it was. Looked like the clouds could fall out of the sky. The minister spoke in his boring voice. I sat quietly in the back, writing on a little piece of a torn page of the notebook. "L asked for Light Yagami to speak at his funeral." the minister announced, all heads turning to me. _What the hell?..L.. you dumbass.. how dare you! _I hissed to myself, slipping the paper into my pocket. The whole crowd silenced as I stepped onto the podium. My eyes shifted to my dad, and then at the rest of the police force.

"L... was a great guy," I stated simply, beginning my spur of the moment, lying, speech. "He was the greatest detective in the world. He took the Kira case head on, doing everything necessary to help catch Kira. Even sacrificing his own life." I noticed something strange in my voice. It was shaky and hard to speak. Even my hands were trembling. I continued. "Greatness can be defined by what he did. Although he didn't catch Kira, he did accomplish something. He seemed weird, impossible to become friends with. We were wrong. He grew on us, with his diabetes causing habits, that cute thing he did with his lips. I miss him. We all miss him." I realized that these words were indeed true, when I felt tears streaming down my face. "I'm sorry. May he be happy in heaven." I walked off the little stage and just ran. Running from my feelings.

That night, I dreamed of him. In a field of flowers, he sat in the normal way he usually does, and he had a simple white dress on, and a yellow sunflower in his ear to top it off. I ran towards him, and halted, sitting beside him. "I've been hiding from you.. Forgive me." I told the angel, and he looked at me with a smile. "I forgive you, Light." he put a hand on my cheek and gently brushed his lips against mine.

"Light, are you alright?" I heard, and immediately woke up. My mother stood there with her worried expression. I jumped up, pushing my mom out of the way. I ran out into the rain, racing down the street to the cemetery where L was buried. I stopped, and dropped to my knees in front of his grave. "You win. I love you, and I am Kira." I confessed, and just waited for something to happen. Rain fell upon my face, as if to mock me. Adding to the tears that were already gushing down my face. "Well, Light Yagami. It's time to go to prison." a voice said behind me, and when I turned, I saw a younger looking boy, curling a lock of his white hair.

I glared at him. He approached me with an umbrella. I had lost. L won. He was much, shorter than me, yet he could still get the umbrella over my head. "Let's go. He's waiting." the boy took my hand, and dragged me down the street.

My eyes adjusted to the bright light, and behind the glass was my mother, her eyes shut and full o tears. I looked down. I was strapped to an electric chair. I knew what this was. My father's face was distorted in disgust and disappointment. Obviously he knew. That little boy told them. Near held up the Death Note, opening it to reveal the proof; dead criminals names in my handwriting. Something told me to put the notebook in it's drawer today. I closed my eyes, reliving everything that had occurred in the past four years.

I never imagined that this is how I was to die. Before I obtained the notebook, I always thought I would end up like my dad, starting a family and working all the time. But my focus had been killing criminals, ever since I wrote that first name down.

After that sudden jolt, I opened my eyes and looked at the dark purple light around me, and I saw demons and angels surrounding me. I stood, if that was what I was really doing. More like I was floating horizontally, and I turned upwards. "Light Yagami. It is time for your trial." a demonic voice said, and I looked up, to see a giant red horned beast. "Trial?" I questioned, snorting at the ugly thing. "Yes. Whether you will go to heaven or hell." he growled in his low voice. An angel stood up. "He should go to heaven!" all heads turned, and there he was, the most beautiful angel out of the whole group of them. "Why do you say this, L?" one perky girl said, and L looked back at her. "He had learned to love. He can't be all that bad." he nodded, supporting his defense.

"Too many people have died. His soul belongs to hell. The shinigami even told him that he is not guaranteed a passage to heaven." another demon countered. "He also doesn't have to go to hell. That's why we're having a trial in the first place." L argued, not backing down, even in the presence of ugly, horrifying demons.

This felt like a dream to me. "How about we let him have two days in heaven, and if it works out, he can stay." a man with glasses stood up. Boy did he look familiar. Everyone agreed, and I began my two day life in heaven.

"Light, would you like more win?" L smiled, offering me a delicate, rich looking liquid. "No, thank you." I mumbled, staring at the glass and flowers beside my chair. We were in an elegant garden, the most beautiful you could imagine. And here was L, looking the same, (almost better) as in my dream. He had to have heard what I said earlier.

"Is there something wrong?" he smiled, and I noticed that he was sitting the same way he always does. "No, there isn't." my heart felt warmer than it ever did on Earth. I was beginning to like this place. "I have an answer for you. I feel the same way." he nodded, sipping at his wine as I turned a light shade of pink. "Really?" I couldn't believe it, and with a completely genuine smile, he leaned forward and gently placed a kiss on my cheek. I hoped that time wouldn't lurch forward, sending me to my definite resting place. Hell.

I had explored the beautiful wonderland, gazing at the sparkling waterfalls, marveling at the sky, which was ten times better than Earth's day and night combined. "Light, I'm happy they decided to let you stay here. I just know you will be able to keep on living here." L laid his head on my arm. I continued to stare at the sky. Either that was L's angelic attitude that God had bestowed upon him, or just his normal longing for ones well being. My heart ached, because I knew I did not belong in this paradise. I had been prepared for Hell, or wherever I was going, ever since I got the notebook. "You know, L, I probably won't be accepted." I said, seriously doubting it.

L looked at me with a face that almost make me want to kill myself for saying that. "You're not going to stay with me?" tears welded up in his eyes, and I gasped. "No! I'll do my best to prove myself!"

I had truly worked myself to death, smiling and complimenting everyone. It was almost too much. Then it was the end of the second day. My trial. I was brought before the same group of demons and angels. Yet, there was I difference. I hovered in the air with my white robe swaying back and forth, and I heard the most agonizing thing right behind me. "Kehehehe." I turned, and saw the tall, annoying shinigami munching on an apple. "I told you. A human who uses the Death Note can neither go to Heaven nor Hell." he continued that high pitched laugh of his. Okay, that was not how I remembered him saying that. But whatever. Either way he had come for me. I looked over at L with a sad smile. His pale hands were clinging to the wood in front of him. His eyes were wide and on the brim of tears.

My eyes started to burn at the sight. I gathered up all of my strength and said, "Don't worry, I'll be fine." giving the most convincing look I could muster up for my crying angel.

L shook his head. "Shinigami, please, take me with you." he leaned over the wooden box that the "angel jury" stood in, his hand dangling there, as if it was asking to be take away. Ryuk took a bite of his apple, throwing the core into his mouth. "No can do." he looked at me, and I stared at L, the most damaged look on my face. "Hurry, Ryuk. We have to leave." I could no longer take it.

I looked at my bony hand on my Death Note. "Something wrong, Raito?" another shinigami asked me. I stared at the notebook and gave him a simple response. "No." and scribbled a name down in the notebook. I was bored out of my mind, so I decided to return to Earth. I swooped down, eyeing the changes that had occurred to my home, and to the city.

I stopped when I noticed a small child with messy black hair. He had small brown gloves on his hands, and a little hat. I dropped my notebook in shock. "L.." I mumbled, and the child picked up the notebook, and screamed when he saw me. "Lawliet, dear! Come back to mommy!" a long black haired woman opened her arms to the child, and he immediately ran into her. "Death Note." I dulled voice said, taking the book from the small child and looking at me. "Nate, what is it?" the woman asked, rocking her child back and forth.

"It's good to see you again. Light Yagami." Near smiled at me. The woman looked confused. I was speechless. I didn't look like myself.. did I? "I would say the same to you, Near, but I don't like you." I laughed. Oh crap. My laugh sounded like Ryuk's. "So, are you going to kill me?" Near asked, the womans eyes widened and she took his hand timidly. "Nate, what's happening? Who are you talking to? To?" she asked, now shaking. Near calmly placed her hand on the cover of the note, and put a hand over her mouth, keeping her from screaming. "I have no reason to." I snatched my notebook back. I looked at the child with a faint smile. "Lawliet, eh?" I directed my attention to Near. "Yes, In honor of L."

I knew shinigami could not cry, but I felt like I was going to. "Have a nice life." I flew off.

"Have you heard about that shinigami years ago that went and never returned?" one shinigami asked another. "I haven't. I wondered what happened to him."

I caved. When they arrived home that day, I watched over him. All the way up until today. He was like L in every way. The way he talked, sat, walked and observed things. Already 16 years old, I had sat there with him. My Death Note in hand, ready to kill anyone who would dare hurt him. "Light, what was your full name?" he asked me one day. "Light Yagami," I responded, and then peered at his computer screen as he typed. "Why do you ask?" he didn't answer, instead he searched my name, clicking on the first Wikipedia result.

"Light Yagami. Some may have called him a hero. Others called him a monster. But we all knew him as Kira, the symbol of justice that rid the world of the worst criminals." he turned around, pushed a cake in his mouth. "That person seemed to favor you." he turned back to me. I searched for the correct words, but I found none.

I decided to attend school with him, to see how things were. Lawliet led me into his class, where a woman was writing on the board. "Lawliet River. You're late again." she sighed, glaring at him. She looked familiar. "Forgive me, Mrs. Touta. " he sat down in his chair, hands on his knees.

I thought for a moment. "Touta?" I looked at her lifespan, and my eyes widened. "Sayu Touta?!" At the realization that my sister was here, and that she had married Matsuda, I stared at her, puzzled.

"I never knew my sister was your teacher." I told Lawliet, walking home after his meeting with the principal about his tardies. "I didn't know either." We remained silent, the rest of the way home.

"Welcome back, Lawliet. Light." Near's wife smiled at him and then at me. The family had grown accustomed to me being around. Especially after 12 years. "Your father has to work late." she was cooking something. Smelled good.

Later that night, I sat upon Lawliet's bed, staring at the ceiling. His parents went out, on a date or something. It was mainly quiet, and Lawliet went to bed at about 11. That was one of L's traits that he didn't have. I looked at him, brushing his hair down.

Wait.. his lifespan.. the date changed to tonight?! A loud crash came from downstairs, jolting Lawliet out of bed. "What was that?" he whispered to me, and I put my hand up. Loud footsteps; they were coming up the stairs. I opened up my Death Note.

One man came into the room. He pointed his gun at Lawliet. "You just had to be home." I wrote his name down quickly, sitting in front of Lawliet.

I would save him, no matter what! The man dropped his gun, holding his chest, and he fell to the ground. I looked at my body. I was already starting to dissipate. Lawliet's expression was one of shock and sadness. "It was bound to happen one day." I tried to smile, but I know that's not how it appeared.

"You're dying for me." tears streamed down his cheeks. I cringed, as it reminded me of the moments when L cried for me, but mainly the one that came to mind was before the shinigami world. The most painful.

"It's alright. Stop crying." I was almost gone. "Don't leave me. You're my only friend." Lawliet sobbed reaching out for me. "I'll miss you." One last look at his face, and it all turned dark.

I never forgot L. It was bad for me to use Lawliet, seeing only L, not him. I felt remorse, but there was nothing I can do. I think a bright light shone upon me that day. Lawliet helped me remember. He helped keep those memories alive, over the hundreds of years that I would have survived. In memory of L. May he find happiness. Wherever he may be.


End file.
